Zombies Ain't Nothin
by EscapeTheBlaze
Summary: Coralina Clay Grew up with a boy named Daryl. He was a over protective best friend, but Cora was ok with that. But when the dead started to walk again, she started fall for him. Love has bad timing- Well so does zombies.
1. Damn Zombies

"Coraline! Go!" Just like that, she started to run. Runing like that was the only why to survive this world now. The moans of walkers weren't hard to miss. Cora thought about turning back but for what? A undead walker friend just waiting to hug her? She ran into her familys home hopeing not to see another of those- things.

"Mom!? Mom, are you here!? Pleas-" A soft gasp escaped Cora's lips. The living room was a mess, the walls were covered in blood. Cora wanted to scearm but she calmed herself down.

'Just breathe, Cora..' She told herself as she stepped over the bodies. Her mind raced, trying to think of something she could use to befend herself with.

Then with a gasp of realizion of the perfect weapon. 'The Gator Machete! I can use that! Oh Thank you mom for liking sharp things!' She thought smiling as she ran into her mom's room and looked around for a large knife. The gator machete has been in Cora's family since her grandfather won it in a poker game. She grabbed it off the wall just in time to see a walker coming out of the closet. She moved back the remembered that what she had in her hands. With one swing of the michete, Cora got the Walker in the head. Gasping, she grabbed her Machete and pulling out of the walker's skull.

"Coraline!?" A man's voice echoed though out the house. She turned around to see her best friend,Daryl Dixon, standing there in the door way. He reached for her hand yelling, "C'mon! We gotta go!" Cora put the Michete in her bag before grabbing his hand and running to the truck.

Daryl drove down the road as Cora tried to breathe like she wasn't having a heartattack. Cora just killed someone...or something that looked like a person. Shaking, Cora laid her head onto Daryl's shoulder. He saved her ass- again! Daryl looked down at Cora and place his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"You ok, " He said looking at her quickly then looked back at the road. Cora sighed weakly before nodding. He knew she was lying but she didn't care really. All Cora cared about now was getting away. "I know you are lyin, Coraline."

Cora looked at Daryl with a small frown. "I was just attacked and I kill a walker," she stopped and sighed once more Looking out the passager seat window.

"I'm fine" Cora wasn't fine. She was stressed, scared, and she was even worried about the kids. Sophia was still missing and Carl was stuck in a world were being a kid was a bad thing. The rest of the ride back to the farm was silent between them.

(*Starting 1st Person*)  
"Oh great, we have a damn welcome home party..." I mumbled seeing Shane standing were the truck went. Daryl chuckled parking the truck in front of the pissed off Shane. I climbed out the truck door hoping Shane didn't see me. Shane walked over to me grabbing my arm roughly. I let out a yelp staring up at Shane's blackish eyes.

"Shane! Let 'er go!" Daryl growled storming over pointing a arrow at Shane. Shane's stare never left my blue one. I tried to pull my now bruised arm away from Shane but that failed. Daryl was getting mad at this point and I knew it. "I ain't sayin' it again, Shane!"

"Now where did you love birds run off to, huh? Did y'all look for that girl? Probably not! Now Cora, I want you to tell me where the hell you and him went!" Shane yelled shaking my arm roughly. Daryl finally pushed Shane back making him let go of my arm. I fell back bumping the arm on a to a sharp rock. He was just about to punch Shane in the face for me but Rick came running over with Lori. Rick grabbed Daryl pulling away from Shane as Lori ran over helpping me to my feet.

"C'mon Rick! Let Him fight...I wanna kick the red off his little neck!" Shane barked smiling at Daryl. Rick held onto the Daryl growling, "Really! Ya wanna get ya ass kicked!"

"Boys! Stop it! This is not the time for a fight." Lori yelled making all three men jump and started to help me move to the house. Daryl pulled away from Rick and Shane to follow me. I sighed thanking Lori and sat on the steps on the house. I looked at my arm sadly as the mixture of black and blue became to appeared more. Lori walked into the house to get something for my arm.

"Your arm," Daryl said sitting down by me. I didn't say a word anything. I looked down at the ground, thinking. Daryl reached over taking my hand in his. "Coraline?"

I looked at are hands together then looks up at him. "Ya need to know somethin'." He began.

"And what's that, Daryl?" I said weakly. Daryl was about to say something but Lori came out with the med. We let go of are hands as Lori sat down looking at my arm. Daryl stood up fixing his jacket before walking away, "I'll tell ya later."

I blinked a few times wondering what Daryl wanted to say to me. Lori started to giggle as she wrapped my arm. "What's so funny, Lori?" I looked over at Lori. Lori shook her head finishing up then looked at her, "I think He likes You, Cora."

I started to laugh. Daryl Dixon liking me, Coraline Clay? Now that's funny, more funny then Shane's face when Rick came back from the 'Dead'. Lori shook her head slowly, "Now just hear me out, Cora. Just think of the way he looks at you, smiles at you. He doesn't even smile at anybody else. And don't say you haven't seen him stare at you, Cora."

Lori smiled at the moment finishing her little 'speech'. I began to smile at the thought. I looked up to see Daryl, Rick, Shane, Andrea and T-Dog looking at something. I then turned to Lori and hugged her saying 'thank you'. "Don't go swing that Machete around, ok. We don't want your arm in a sling, do we?" Lori said pulling way.

"No ma'am," I giggled softly watching Lori stand up wraping off her pants. I smiled getting up and running over to Daryl, who was walking to the horse barm. "Daryl! Wait up!" I yelled making Daryl turned his head to see me. He smiled. Wait he smiled?

"What's wrong? Did somethin' happen, Coraline?" He looked down at me and I shook my head smiling back. "I wanna come with you. I mean I can hel-" "Oh no, Coraline, I'm going alone. No if, ands, or buts." Daryl snorted abit and continued to walk off. I crossed my arms lightly walking behind him. He picked a random horse out and saddled it up. I held onto his crossbow for dear life. I didn't want him going out there, especially alone. With a sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Coraline. My Crossbow, Please." "But Daryl.." I wined softly not looking at him. I just stopped myself from saying something stupid, so I handed him his Crossbow. "Just be careful, Daryl, please." With a nod he rode off.

The day went on and all I could think about was Daryl. Was he ok? How long will he be gone? I tried to keep my mind off of him by playing cards with Glenn. "Glenn, do you have a 9?" I stated. "Nah! Go fish, C.C.!" Glenn laughed pointing at the deck of cards. I picked up the queen of heart card as I make a face at Glenn. He smiled as he started to ask, "Do you have a-"

"WALKER!" Someone screamed from outside the tent. I was about to fallow Glenn out of the tent but then Dale started to yell, "Coraine! Stay in the tent!" I nodded my head and watched from the tent. BANG! Andrea shot at the walker. Then I heard Rick yell bloody murder. Dale and Andrea booked it acrossed the field. A few minutes later, Rick and Shane was dragging someone to the house. My eyes widen realizing who it was. I covered my mouth. "D-Daryl."

Carol ran over to me and told me to go. So I nodded my head and ran acrossed the yard and into the house. Lori and Andrea stopped me as I about to reach the room. "Coraline! Coraline, calm down he's fine just a scratch." Lori whipered holding my left arm. "Lori's right. And I didn't mea-"Andrea began but I stopped her by pushing passed them and walked into the room. I held back my tears as I looked at Daryl's limp body lying on the bed. I leaned down and kissed his forehead softly then sighed. "I-I should've went with you. I should've." I sat down on the bed starting to cry. All these emotions. All these feelings. Pouring out of me. I felt the bed move abit and then his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Why are you cryin'?" Daryl mumbled as into my side. I smiled softly placing my arms on his. "I wasn't crying, Daryl." "Liar." Shaking my head, I carefully touched everyone of his knuckles. He chuckles then twitched as the pain shot through him. Let go with a sigh and roll onto his good side. Looking at his back I started to frowned. I never seen Daryl so...bruised and broken. I got up and walked over to the other side so he could face me. He had his arm under the pillow, while his head rested on it. His eyes were shut; yea he was sleeping. I smiled weakly sitting on the comfy looking chair were his crossbow was leaning against. Looking around, I realized that his jacket with wings on it was on the floor. I got up and grabbed it. With a smile I slowly put his jacket on before sitting in the chair again. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

((Dream Mode))

I heard scearming. "Coraline!" "Someone get her! She's gonna fall!" I stood there watching my 10year old self hanging upside down crying. My mom and are neighbors stood around yelling and crying because none of then wanted to climb up the huge oak tree I was in. Then a boy in ripped up jeans who was about 12 started to climb the tree to say the 10year old me. It was about 15feet of the ground when he finally reached her. "I need ya to focus on me, alright?" She nodded her head blushing abit. A 16 year old walked over smirking, "C'mon Darlina, save da gal." I knew it was Merle...Asshole. Then the branch her foot was caught on snapped. Everyone, even I gaspped, but thankfully the boy grabbed her before she fell. He put her on his back and climbed down to everyone. She climbed off his back running over and hugging a lady with short brown hair. The little girl turn to him. "T-Thank you, um w-wait, what is your name?" The Boy snorted "Names Daryl..."


	2. BANG

Two days after Andrea shot Daryl, we were all sitting around the lightly lit fire having breakfast. Me and Daryl sat together eating are eggs and talking about the woods. I was just about to say something to him but Glenn stood up.

"Um guys.." Glenn began. "So...Barns full of walkers." Everyone stopped eating and stared at him. Their eyes full of shocked and scared emotions. Did he just say the barn has walkers in it? Why would Hershel have walkers in there, in first place!? Shane and Rick looked at each other and everyone started to go to the barn.

We got to the Barn and Shane looked into the it. The moans were soft. Then Shane backed up and started to speak. "You can not tell me your alright about this?" "No I'm not," Rick stated. "But we're guests here. this isn't are island." I nodded my head at Shane before he growled and turned back to Rick. "For God-these are our lifes, man"

"Lower your voices!" Glenn warned Shane. Then Andrea hopped in, "We can't just sweep this under the rug". Shane started to paste back and forth. "We either go in there and make things right or we just gotta go. Now we've been talking about Fort Benning" I looked at them, "We can't go!" Everyone looked at me now. "Why. Coraline why, huh?" Shane growled but before I said anything, Carol stepped in. " Because my daughter still out there..."

We all watch as Shane and Daryl went at it over Rick's shoulder. T-Dog and I grabbed onto Daryl, pulling him back as Andrea,Glenn and Lori grabbed Shane. We let go and heared Shane yell at Lori. He was pissed. Then Dale stepped in. "Hershel see's those things in there as people- sick people. His wife. H-His step son." We stared at Dale, eyes widen. Rick tilted his head,"You knew?" Dale nodded."Yesterday,I talked to Hershel." Shane pointed at at him yelling."And you waited the night!" "I thought we could survive one more night...we did." Everyone started to yell but then the walkers started to try to break out. Daryl pushed me behind him as everyone except Shane And Rick backed up.

Daryl went to the horse barn and started to a saddle for a horse. I fallowed him in and hid in a stall. Before I could come out of hiding and say something, I heard a weak voice start up. "You can't." Daryl looked at Carol and growled weakly. "I'm fine.." he started to look at the horses as she continued, " Hershel said you need to heal." "Ya...I don't care..." She started to sound tearful, "Well I do...and what about Coraline? She cares alot about you...What do you think she's gonna say or do when she finds out you left?" Daryl stopped and sighed. "Rick's going out later to follow the trail." Daryl shook his head then snorted at her, "Ya...I ain't sittin around doin nothin." I stepped out with tearful eyes hiding under my hood. "No...you gonna go out and get yourself killed!" Carol covered her mouth as Daryl stared at me. I frowned slaming the stall closed then walked away from them. I Heared Daryl throw something to the ground as I started to run off to the duck pond.

I sat at the end of dock watching my reflection in the water. 'I just snapped at Daryl...' I smacked my forehead letting out a sigh. 'He's gonna hate me now for spying...lovely...' I heard the dock creek from behind me. I grabbed my revolver and turned pointed it at Daryl. "Woah..easy Tiger" He chuckled abit before I lower my gun. I Sighed again and looked back at the water. "Looked I'm sorry I was about to leave.." Daryl said sitting down. "You? Daryl Dixon. Is Sorry?" I said being as sarcastic as I could. Daryl glanced at me and faked laughed. I smiled at him and looked into his eyes. That moment, when are eyes ment, it felt like the world was normal again. No Walkers. No Farm. No Shane. Just us. We would be hanging out by the trian tracks or relaxing under the old oak tree like the good old days. I came back to my senses as I felt his lips press against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. Daryl placed his hands my sides moving me closer. I wanted to say like that but sadly, we pulled away from each other, breathing heavy. "C-C'mon. We gotta g-get back." Daryl said resting his forehead on mine. I blushed softly before pecking his lips once more before getting up. I started walking back to camp but then I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. We walked like this all the way back to camp. "Oh shit! I need to be watching the barn." I smacked my forehead for the second time today. I grabbed my machete and placed it into its holder. "Um. I'll see you later, Daryl. Bye!" I yelled softly, running to the barn as Daryl began to walk back to the house.

I smiled about the kiss as I took watch at the barn. Was it an apology kiss? Did it mean something or nothing at all? My smile faded as I saw Rick leading Walkers and Shane Came running over. They yelled as they got closer to barn. Shane started yelling louder."Their the things that killed Amy! they killed Otis!" "Shane! Stop it!" I yelled making Shane turn to me. He smirked pulling out his gun. "Hey Hershel, man, let me ask ya something...Can a living breathing person walk away from this?" BANG BANG BANG. "Stop!" Rick yelled. I jumped and stared at Shane as he continued. "3 rounds to the chest. Someone who is alive, can they take that!? Why is it still coming!" BANG BANG. "Thats it's heart! it's lung! Why is it still coming!" BANG BANG BANG. Rick yelled again. Shane walked up to the walker and shot it in the head. Hershel fell to his knees...I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Enough risking are lives for a little girl who is gone!" Carol gasped as Shane continued, "Enough living by a barn full of things trying to kill us! Rick it ain't like it was before." Shane stared at Rick. I growled grabbing my revolver and shooting between Shane's feet. He turned again and walked over to me. "Shane...Enough..." I growled as everyone stared in shock. He grabbed me by my jacket and shoved me to Daryl. Daryl dropped his gun and caught me before I hit the ground. "Keep your bitch in line, Daryl..." He said smirking. "As I was saying, you all wanna survive. You all to have to fight for it! I'm talking about fight, Right here right now!" Shane started to break open the barn as everyone yelled. Rick tried to stop him but it was too late. Shane moved back and pulled his gun out.

Daryl told me to stay back as he got infront of me. Everthing happened to fast. T-Dog, Andrea, Glenn and Daryl shot along side Shane at the Walkers. I crawled back abit move as they finished. Daryl looked at me with "I'm sorry" written all over his face. I stood up with his help and looked at the dead walkers. It looks like a massacre. The barn doors started to moved and a small walker appeard. Everyone was starting to see who it was. I began to break as I heard the name from behind me. "...Sophia..." Carol started to run over to the walker But I grabbed her before she could reach it. Carol pulled me close crying the name 'Sophia' into my shoulder. I held her close as Rick walked up to the walker and pointed the gun at its head and shot. BANG.

"C-Carol, Come on. I'll take you to the RV." I said walking Carol. We walk through the field and into the RV. She sat down and looked out the window. I took her hand and held it in mine. "Carol. Honey?" I whispered softly. She didn't move. Didn't look at me. Just watched out the window with a zoned out look on her face. I leaned my head back with a sigh. We were both shaking. That massacre was bad but the thing that killed us the most was seeing Rick shooting Sophia. I heard the door open and I looked over to see Daryl sitting on the counter. We all sat in silence for a good 40 minutes till Lori walked through the door. "We're ready."

I got up and looked at Carol, "C'mon Carol, its time t-" "That isn't my little girl, Coraline...Sophia died along time ago." Carol said coldly cutting me off. I looked at Lori then Daryl before fallowing Lori out. I felt bad for Carol, I mean her child is dead. I thought we would of find her somewhere safe and sound. And Daryl risked his life for finding the first hard evidence. 'Maybe Shane was right.' I thought walking behind Lori to the graves. I looked to see the saddness on everyones faces. It was hard to see everyone like this. I stood by Rick and Daryl as we praied. My vision started to blur as the prayers continued. I started to wipe my eyes dry with my sleeve. Rick looked down at me and held out his hand for mine. Without thinking, I took Rick's hand then took Daryl's hand in my other. Their hands was what I needed to feel safe again. Rick was like the father I never had. I guess we connected back in Atlantis when Glenn brought him to camp and Lori introduced me to him as Carl's Babysitter.

After the the little 'Ceremony', I walked off to clear my head. As I was walking I heard something behind me. 'God please be a walker or Daryl..' I thought pulling out my machete and spun around to meet eyes with Shane. "Now that's not anyway to say thank you" Shane said moving my Machete from his chest. I was getting alittle to mad at this point, "Thank you?! For what! For getting us kicked off the farm! F-For massacring Harshel's family in front of him?! For scaring everyone!? No Shane, its not a 'Thank you' your getting out of me. Its a Fuck yo-" Before I finished I was up against a tree with Shane's arm acrossed my throat, choking me a bit. He made me drop my Machete as he started to speak, "Now I did it to keep you, Lori and Carl safe. But I see ya don't appreciate that. Oh well Coraline, guess you have the hick to keep you safe now." He moved in a bit to see the horror in my eyes. inches way, I could feel his his warm breath on my face. I had to acted fast, Yell and Daryl will find me. I started to scream but Shane moved his arm closer forcing me to stop. I put my hands on his arm then dug my nails into it. He yelled pulling his arm away then back handing me. I hit the ground hard, landing on my hands and knees. "No good stupid bitch." Shane barked kicking my ribs, making me fall to my left side as he walked off. After a few minutes, I sat up holding my ribs praying nothing was broken. I finally got up grabbing my machete and slowly walked back to mine and Daryl's tent.

* * *

Michi: I know, I know. They Kissed AND Shane he a Asshole...Oh Well...  
R&R? Yes? No? Maybe? :3

~Michi~


	3. Selfish Bruises

sorry i haven't updated! Here You all go!

* * *

I sat in the tent hugging my knees. I felt like a little kid that was just yelled at for talking back. My side was screaming in pain but I just ignored it, waiting for it to go numb. Everything sounded like it was in a hurry. The wind blown fast, making the tent shake abit. "Coralina?" A sweet voice called out to me. The zipper moved and opened the lonely tent. Maggie looked in to see me there, all banged up.

Maggie's eyes widen. "Coraline! Oh My God! What happened to you!" "Nothing? W-Whatever do you mean, Mag." I said pulling my shirt down before she had the chance to look at it again. She stared at me then took a deep breath. "Did Daryl Do This to you, Cora?" I was in shocked she would EVEN think Daryl would ever hurt me like that. Thinking of what to say, I just shook my head no and looked at her. "I can't say. He wouldn't be to hap-" "Shane.." after she said his name...My heart dropped. "How did you know?" I said looking away. I can't believe she guessed him. Wait, that's a lie. I believe it. Maggie stood up then helped me up and out of the tant. "After what happened at the Barn. I'm not surprised he'd try to hurt someone too.." After that, she help me to the house to get checked out.

As we walked past the camp, I remembered that my neck was bruised and so was my arm. I placed my hand on my neck before we passed Lori and Carl. Carl smiled then saw my arm. "C-C! Are you ok?" He wrapped his arms around my waist. I my side twitched "Yea, what wouldn't I be, little man?" I said as I couldn't help but hug him back. Bad move on my part. As I hugged Carl, I could just feel Lori's eyes on my neck. "Are you sure, Coraline? You neck loo-" "I'm fine, Lori. Really." I said stopping Lori with a fake smile. Carl let go and smiled seeing Shane and Rick. "I'm going to see dad, ok mom." Lori nodded her head. When Carl left, Lori asked me again if I was sure. "No I'm not fine, Lori. My neck and side kills like a bitch!" I somewhat yelled. Maggie grabbed my good arm and took me inside with Lori behind us.

"Your side?! What happened to your side?" Lori said whispering/hissing at me. "Shane happened." I barked back making her eyes widen wanting be to continue. Maggie sat me down on the bed before lifting my shirt up. Lori covered her mouth is shock. It was most of my left side that was black,blue and purple. "I need to get the large bandage. Be right back, okay?" Maggie left the room as Lori began to speak. "Shane did this? Wha- Why?"

I began to tell her about how I went for a walk, then Shane came up behind wanting a thank you but I said fuck off. I also told Lori about how I dug my nails into his arm then he backhanded me and kicked my side. "I can't believe Shane- after he watched over you and carl. Why would he just snap like that." Lori said thinking about what I just told her. "I'm not sure but you can't tell Dar-" CRASH! I stood up looking at Lori as we both bolted down the hall to see Maggie trying to pick up the unconscious Beth who was on the floor. "I think she's in shock! Lori! Help me move her into the bedroom! Coralina! Go find my dad!" Maggie yelled looking at us. Lori ran over and grabbed Beth's legs as I ran outside.

I ran over to the camp to ask Rick if he seen Hershel. "Rick!" I yelped running over to him and the others. "Coraline. What's wrong?" He said meeting me after way. I panted a bit placing my hand on my knees then looked up at him. "H-Have you s-seen Hershel? Beth is i-in some form of shock." Rick shook his head then went to the house to check on her. Shane walked past me with a smirk on his face as he followed Rick. I growled then placed my hand on my left side. "Note to self..Never run with a bruised side." I mumbled looking at the sky. T-Dog walked passed me then I turned to him. "T-Dog? Wait up." I said stopping him. "Hey little C." He said smiling at me. "Have you seen Daryl? I need to talk to him." "Yea, he headed to your camp an hour ago." I smiled at him saying thank you and walked back to the house. I'll speak with him with him later.

I sat on the steps of the house as I watched Rick and Glenn back out of the driveway. Maggie came over and sat with me. We sat in silence till she spoke."I told Glenn I loved him." I looked at her and smiled. "Oh and he said?" "He said nothing." She sighed laying her head on my shoulder before she continued. "Did you ever wanna tell someone you loved them, Coralina?" I blushed deeply leaning my head on hers."Everyday " I sighed. "And I wish I could say it.." I wanted to say it to Daryl, since day one but I couldn't find a way too. He's my closest friend and if I told him then he dies or gets bit. I would blame myself for it. I closed my eyes thinking. We sat there for an hour waiting for the boys to come back. After about the 2nd hour Maggie went inside and I headed to my tent.

"...Daryl" I heard someone say. It sounded like Lori. 'Why would she be up here?' I thought as I hid behind a tree watching and listening in. I didn't hear the knife hit the wood again. "The bitch went window shopin'." Daryl said looking at Lori. "If you want 'em.." Daryl looked at the soon to be arrow. "Then gett 'em yourself." 'Get who? Rick and Glenn?' I wondered as Lori glared at him."What's the matter with you. Why would you be so selfish." I smacked my forehead hard with my palm. Bad move. "Selfish!?" Daryl Stood up and started to wave his knife at Lori. "Listen here olive oil! I was out there looking for that little girl every single day!" I moved a bit so he didn't see me hiding as he continued. "I took a bullet and a arrow in the process. So don't come telling me about gettin' my hands dirty." Lori stared him down. "If you want them to idiots, then have a nice ride." He sat back down. "I'm done looking for people." Lori was about to leave then she got an idea. "What if Coraline was with the-" Daryl growled throwing his knife to the ground as he stood. "Don't you dare drag her into this! she has nothin' to do with them going out there getting an old man. Now leave me be!" He grabbed his knife out of the ground as Lori went back to house.

****I stepped out from behind the tree and stood in front of the redneck. He looked up and saw the frown on my lips. There was something up and he knew it. "Coraline?" I walked over and sat next to him, wrapping my arms around his. I held onto his arm tightly as I closed my eyes. Daryl softly sighed, kissing my head and whispered, "Everything will be alright." This is the Daryl I loved. the over protective, wise ass that I grew up with. "Daryl?" I said softly. "Hmm" was all I got back. I sighed and looked up at him. "I-I um. I'm going to bed, Daryl." I said whispering softly, waiting for something. I sighed letting go of his arm and went to our tent. I heard him sigh as I stepped into it. "Does this happen all the time in the Zombie Apocalypse?" I mumbled laying my head back on my pillow. Time for bed.

* * *

i might updated next week! maybe. RxR


	4. Come Little Children

OK so here it is. BE warned..I dont think its my best Chapter in this but whatever.

* * *

I sat up in the middle of the night, sore as hell. I could barely hear crackling in the fire. I guess Daryl went and caught us some squirrels but I really hope not. I unzipped and popped my head out just in time to meet Carol's stare. I watched her as she turned back to speak to Daryl. "Don't do this..please?" Daryl stared at the fire as she continued. "I already lost my girl." Just then Daryl stood up and walked past her, "That wasn't my problem either." I realized he was heading right towards the tent. So I quickly moved away from the opening and sat on my pillow hugging on knees.

Daryl slid into the tent and looked at me. I smiled weakly at him as he sat down next to me. "Hey." I said softly rocking over and bumping him ever so weakly. "Hey.." "So what was Carol talkin' to you about?" I watched as he rubbed the back of his neck slowly. Daryl sighed looking at me again. "She asked me if I knew where Lori ran off to and I told her that I told Lori that I was done bein' an errand boy." I tilting my head saying 'Oh' when he finished. It stay quiet for a couple minutes until I finally spoke. "Let's go for a walk." Daryl looked at me for a minutes then stood up. "Let's go." I got up and followed him out of the tent.

We walked around the farm for a good hour. I could say it was a peaceful walk but sadly, we always have to keep an eye out for walkers. As we walked back to our tent I looked over at Daryl. I realized he was more quiet than usual. "What's on your mind." I said breaking the silence. Daryl shook his head before speaking. "Sophie." "Daryl. There was nothin' you could do." I reached over and held onto his arm as we got closer to the tent. "I tried but she wa-" He stopped mid sentence and walked over to the tree where he hung the dead animals and walker ears.

" What are you doing?" I moved close as I hear a voice. "I came to keep an eye on you." 'Carol?' I thought standing a foot or two behind Daryl. "Ain't you peach." Daryl started to walk around Carol, slowly. "I'm not going to let you pull away," Carol looked over at me then at Daryl. " you earned your place." "Earned his place? When didn't he have a place in the group." I said moving closer but Daryl stopped me and looked back at Carol. "If you spent half the time at mining your daughter's business than sticking your nose in everyone else is, she still be alive!" My eyes widen, "Dar-" "Go ahead" Carol whimpered softly as she stared at him. "Go ahead what?" Daryl stepped closer but she was silent."Just go," he moved his hand shooing her. "I don't want you here!" I grabbed Daryl's other arm pulling him to the tent. "Daryl come on." I hissed as he pointed at Carol "You're a real piece of work lady!" He pulled away from me again getting into Carol's face. "You're afraid! You're afraid 'cause you're all alone. You got no husband...no daughter. You don't know what to do with yourself. " Daryl's voice got louder and all I could do was watch Carol break. " You ain't my problem! Sophia wasn't mine! all you had to do was keep an eye on her!" Just then, Carol flinched. Did she really think Daryl was going to hit her? I tugged on Daryl's arm once again. " Enough..Come on Daryl." Daryl made a low grunting noise and walked away. "I'll walk you back." I said softly, looking at Carol before we walked for back to the house.

After I walked Carol back to the camper. I really didn't want to sit with Daryl and his temper right now. So I went and sat on the steps of the house. Who knew zombie apocalypse was so...boring. "Cora! Cora!" I turned my head to see Carl running out of the house. "Hey Carl. What's wrong?" Carl sat by me smiling up at me. I placed my arm around him smiling back. "Nothing but guess what!" 'Uh guessing games.' I thought looking at Carl. "What?" Just then, he stood up in front of me smiling. "I'm going to be a big Brother!" I looked at the little boy smiling ear to ear. "So you're gonna be big brother Carl?" "Yep!" Carl yelled happily. I giggled then stood up. "Come on kiddo. Lets get you to bed." I took Carl to his tent and sat down by his bed. After he got all cozy in his bed, I started to sing him a song that my mother sang to me when I was his age.

"Come little children  
I'll take thee away, into a land of Enchantment

Come little children the time's come to play  
here in my garden of Shadows

Follow sweet children I'll show thee the way  
through all the pain and the Sorrows

Weep not poor childlen for life is this way  
murdering beauty and Passions

Hush now dear children it must be this way  
to weary of life and Deceptions  
Rest now my children for soon we'll away  
into the calm and the Quiet

Come little children I'll take thee away, into a land  
of Enchantment. Come little childrenthe time's come to play  
here in my gardenof Shadows."

"Good night" I whispered kissing his forehead as he fell asleep. I sat back in my chair watching him. So peaceful yet so fragile. He shouldn't have to grow up in this world. Never having the freedom like a normal child. He has to spend his day watching his back for dead freaks. I sighed looking at him once more before leaning back in the chair; falling fast asleep.

* * *

So the song is from one of my Favorite movies Hocus Pocus AND Its also writen by the great Edgar Allan Poe I hope you liked it and Sad to say that I wont get to write for abit Bcuz im leaving for NC soon.. xoxo

~Michi


	5. Teen Nightmares

OK...this has a DARYL POV but um it suckz...

* * *

I stood there watching T-Dog, Shane and Daryl pack the car. I guess they're going out to find Rick and Glenn. I volunteered but Maggie said she wanted me here to help take care of Beth. With a sigh, I walked over to Daryl smirking. "So much for not being' an errand boy." He looked over at me, glaring. "Shut up, Cora. I ain't no erre-" "Guys." Andrea said cutting off Daryl. My smirk faded into a smile as the Red Station Wagon can driven up the way.

"Thank god their back," I said walking over with Darl to the others. I turned and started to walk backwards so I could face Daryl. "That means you don't have to be a errand boy again." Daryl rolled his eyes. Ah, its so much fun making fun of him. I turned back around as we reached the others. Everyone was hugging, kissing or checking up on each other while I just stood there close to Daryl's side. Shane walked pasted Rick and Lori glaring, probably wishing he was in Rick shoes right about now.

"Patricia prepare the shed for surgery." Herschel said walking to the house. "Did someone get hurt" I said walking over to Rick. Lori started to look him over as he spoke, "No Cora everyone is fine...but Lori," he moved his hand to her forehead. "what happened to you?" "I was in a car accident" Rick looked shocked as Lori answered him. "Accident? how?" I moved to Lori's side looking at Rick with a frown. "She went looking for you." "Snuck out on her own." Rick and I looked over at Shane."I brought it back." Rick didn't look too happy with that. He turned back to Lori, who was looking away. "Are you crazy. You could've-" "Who the hell is that!" T-Dog yelled pointing at the Station Wagon. We all turned to see who it was. It was a teenager. He looks pretty young, know more than nineteen I guess. "Names Randell." Glenn said looking at everyone. I looked at Daryl than over at Shane, who didn't look so pleased. This is going to be a fun morning.

"We couldn't just leave him behind. He would have bled out." Rick started to look away from the group. "If he lived that long." We just sat in hershels dining room. Most of us didn't know what to say. "It gotten bad in town." Glenn said with this blank look on his face. He looked scared to me. Poor Glenn, I wonder if something happen. Just then Andrea spoke up, "What do we do with him?" Rick was about to say something but Hershel walk in. "Pared his calf muscle the best I could but he'll probably have nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for at least a week." When Herschel finished what he was saying, Rick started to speak again. "And when he is. We give him a canteen, take him out to the main road and send him on his way." I shook my head as he said that. Its not right. "Rick, isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" He looked at me with a weak frown. "He'll have a fighting chance." Shane stood up staring Rick down "We're just going to let him go? He knows where we are." " He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat." I sighed as Shane and Rick started to shoot back and forth. "Not a threat? How many were there. You killed three of their Men, took one hostage and they ain't gonna come looking for him." Rick voice started to rise at this point. This fight with words against these two was getting way too old. "They left him for dead..no one is looking." Things got a little quiet after that then T-Dog spoke up. "we should still post a gard." I looked at everyone. Everyone has the same emotions: nervous. "He's out cold right now. will be for hours." Hershel said looking at everyone then letting his eyes stop on Shane.

Shane, being the asshole that he is, stood up and started to talked again,"Well I'm going to go get him some flowers and candy." We all the watched him walk around the table as he spoke, "Look at this folks, we're back in fancy lan-" "Wait we have been dealt with you get my barn," I couldn't help but smile at this point as Hershel cutted Shane off. "Let me make this perfectly clear once and for all. This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone and Rick talked me out of it but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Now, do us both a favor and keep your mouth shut." Shane looked at Hershel kinda dumbfounded. Then looked over at us and finally his eyes wandered over to my over to my smile. He sighed shaking his head, walking out the door. "Look we can't do anything about it today, so let's cool off." Rick said walking over to Hershel. I watched as Andrea took off after Shane. After that everyone started to leave house, one by one.

I walked out of the house to see Daryl walking away. "Daryl!" I said running over to him. He turned and looked at me. "What?" "Nothing but are you heading to our tent?" He nodded his head then continue to walk into the camp. I followed close to his side. "Daryl?" "What Coraline." I grabbed onto his arm making him jump a bit. "Remember a couple days ago you said that you needed to tell me something?" "Yeah? What about it." I smiled softly as we walked past Merles motorcycle. "Do you think you can tell me now? I mean as you see.." I moved in front of him and threw my arms up. "..We're alone." He looked at me like I had two heads. "Coraline.." "Daryl.." I whined causing him to look at me. "Please," I looked down sighing, "We're best friends. Best friends do keep secrets from each others." Daryl got quiet after that. He started to act like a freakin child. Hell, Carl acts more like an adult and he does. "You know something.." I started to speak as I stared at him. "..Nevermind" I walk passed him but he grabbed my arm. "Cora, Don't be like that. Tell me." I pulled away and I glared at him. "I..I love you Daryl..I actually do. I've been fighting myself to tell you for the last week. And.." I sighed holding my arms. Daryl eyes widened a little bit. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. His silence was slowly breaking me down. I couldn't wait any longer, so I just pushed past him and left.

*Daryl's POV*

I turned as Cora walked past me and headed back to the camp. What was I thinking! I stood there like an idiot as she told me she...loved me? I threw down my crossbow and sat myself down on a log close to our tent. Coraline its my best friend. She is only one I can actually withstand and care about out of this broken group. She always puts everyone before herself. I rubbed the back of my neck thinking. I still can't believe I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Iw need to talk to her. I really need to talk to her. But how the hell am I going to tell her how I feel?


	6. Shut up and Kiss me

NOTE: I haven't wrote in awhile..Dont hate me! And writing um sex sences aren't my thing soo.. Yeah!

* * *

Its been a week since I really talked to Daryl. I mean we would say hi but when he wanted to say more, I would just walk away. Then when Rick and Shane was SUPPOSE to let Randall go...they bring him back. I guess they had a fight while letting Randall go and made enough noise to attract a hell of a lot of Walkers. When I heard that I turned to Dale and told him Rick should've left Shane. I got a laugh out of Dale but a glare from Andrea..Oh well. Since then, its been a mellow week. No walkers. Beth is feeling a bit better. Randall is chained to the shed. Yep, life is good.

I walked out of the RV, yawning. I've been sleeping in there or Rick's tent for the past week. I still feel like shit for tell Daryl how I felt. Sighing,I walked over to the group. I said morning and stood by Glenn. Our meeting started early I guess. "So what you gonna do?" Lori said pouring some water for me. She passed the cup to me as she spoke."We'd all feel better if there was a plan." I mouthed thank you before taking a sip. Andrea walked past me mumbling about a plan. I guess we're talking about Randall. "So are we going to keep him here?" I asked looking at Rick and taking another sip. "We'll know soon enough." Rick said nodding his head then looking past me. I smiled a bit then started to zone out. I closed my eyes but jumped as I heard his voice. "Boys there gotta gang. 30 men Got heavy artillery, not looking to make friends." Daryl said looking at Rick and Shane before continuing. " If they roll thru here, Are boys are dead. And are women gonna wish they were." He looked at me quickly. Our eyes met and it felt like the world stop for a couple seconds before Carol spoke "What did you do?" He pulled his eyes off me and looked at her. "Had a little chat." With that he started to walk away from us. "No one go near this guy.." Rick said as I watched Daryl walk off. "I-I'm going to go check of Daryl." I nod my head slowly before I back up from the group and followed him.

I ran up to tiny hill leading to our cam. This whole is out of line. He beat a nineteen year old up. Ugh. I reached our camp almost Fainting. "D-Daryl?" I said looking around. No answer. I moved closer to our tent when I heard a groan. "Daryl?" "Yeah?" I sighed out of relief when I heard his voice. So I moved into the tent and sat down close to him. He looked at me for a sec then continued to rap his knuckles. "Here let me hel-" "No." He said quickly "I can do it myself.." I leaned back with a 'hmph' and watched him wrap his knuckles. He was doing it all wrong. Jeez, men never listen to us, I swear. 5 minutes went by and I couldn't take it anymore. "Daryl. Just Stop." He looked at me while I moved the wrap away from him. Taking a breath I started to speak. "I'm sorry that I have been avoiding you for the past week. I just couldn't face you after what I said. I mean you didn't spea-"

"Coraline." I looked up at him with some tears rolling down my cheeks. I was about to say what when I was pushed onto my back and felt his lips on mine. It took me a second or two before I kissed him back. Daryl kissed my lips again then slowly bit down on my bottom lip. "I love you." He said quickly before kissing me again but with more passion. As we kissed, I started to tug on his shirt. "I love you too" I whispered. He slowly smiled and sat up on top of me. I sat up on my elbows as he took his shirt off. This felt like a dream or something. Daryl moved and laid by me as I started to unbutton my shirt. I slid my shirt off and started on my pants. "Coraline." I stopped and turned to him. "Yes?" "Are you sure you want this?" I sighed smiling and tugged on his jeans. He cracked smile and moved on top of me again. With that he started to unzip his pant. With a smirk on both of our faces, I throw my arms around his neck and kissed him more.

* * *

Its Short. I know but I started school and I been in a mood ._. ANYWAY TTFN


End file.
